


Seeing Red

by moodycactus



Series: A Roliver Perspective [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spanking, creative use of arrows, extreme fluff, slightly graphic scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you will find punishment, shared meals and date night, seen though Oliver's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as standalone, if you can see Oliver and Roy having an existing relationship. I got great feedback for Green Obsession but general consensus was the ending wasn't enough/fell flat. So I tried to put everything that the ending should have been, into this little epilogue. From Oliver's point of view because I didn't try that either.

Oliver ran along the rooftop, trying to keep pace with the truck as it swerved erratically out of control.

“Arsenal, abort!” he said over the comms system. Oliver came to the end of the rooftop, no longer able to follow the truck. It was heading straight for the concrete wall of an adjacent factory. Still no sign of Roy. _Come on, Roy!_ The truck met the concrete wall with a sickening metallic crunch. The roof shuddered underneath Oliver’s feet.

“Arsenal!”

Oliver pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, his lips set in a tense line. _Roy, where the hell are you?_ Police sirens wailed in the distance, there wasn’t much time.

There, movement! A dark red shadow moving nimbly up the side of the building. Oliver let go the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Arsenal, rendezvous at your six.”

“Copy that,” huffed Roy in his earpiece.

“Everyone’s alright? Police are almost there,” came Felicity's voice.

“We’re fine,” replied Oliver as he watched Roy zip-line down on the roof. “Comms off guys,” he said, switching his off.

“Armored tires but I still nabbed them,” said Roy as he approached. “The guys are out cold.” _Was that a smile underneath his hood? That little devil!_

Lightning fast, Oliver fired a wire arrow at Roy, pinning him down to an air duct with a yelp. The boy was splayed beautifully over the metal box, ass up in the air.

Roy tried to turn around and glare at him. “Oliver, what the hell?”

Oliver fired two more arrows in short succession, pinning Roy’s arms. “Your orders were to disable - not commandeer - the truck.”

“But-”

“You could’ve gotten hurt,” growled Oliver, advancing closer to Roy’s prone form.

“Oh.” Roy’s head slumped down, hood hiding his face.

Oliver leaned in close behind Roy, making sure he saw the steel tipped arrow in his hand. “You’ve been very bad…” he murmured. Oliver slowly trailed the arrow down Roy’s spine with the lightest of pressure, till he came to the top of Roy’s leather pants. Oliver eyed his leather encased prize, that rounded butt that filled his hands so well. He began to drag the arrow further down, down over the fastening laces. The sharp arrowhead ripped through them one by one, the sound deliciously loud. Roy shivered but remained otherwise stationary; obediently still.

Oliver paused, hearing the police arrive. But they were preoccupied with the truck, unaware of the vigilantes hidden up in the shadows on a nearby rooftop.

“You know what happens to bad boys?” growled Oliver, turning his attention back to Roy.

“No?” replied Roy thickly.

Oliver ripped open Roy’s leather pants, exposing his pale ass to the dark night sky. Smooth, perfectly firm and rounded ass cheeks beautifully framed by the bands of his jock strap.

“They get punished,” growled Oliver as he smacked Roy’s ass. His hand lingered, fingers digging roughly. It was baffling how such a slim, lean youth like Roy could have such a perky ass that jutted up out of nowhere. Such a buoyant bubble butt. The things he wanted to do it….just bend down and bite that fleshy mound.

Oliver’s erection felt suddenly painfully constrained, forcing him to pause and adjust himself in his pants. No, he couldn’t afford to let himself get carried away, not out here. He still had the arrow in his other hand, and that gave him an idea.

He struck out with the arrow; the flat part of it hitting Roy’s rump like a switch. Roy sucked a sharp breath. “You’ve been-” Oliver struck out with the arrow again. “Very, very-” Roy trembled under the next two blows. “Bad.” He whacked Roy one last time before tucking the arrow away. That delectable ass of his was now adorned with a number of red stripes, visible even in the half-light.

_Why does my suit feel too tight and sweaty?_ Oliver pressed up close to grind his achingly rigid member against Roy’s bare ass. Roy gasped and spread his legs out wider.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” muttered Oliver. Sensation surged down his cock, tugging at Oliver’s self control. _So goddamn tempting…_ “But you’d like it too much. No, your punishment will continue back at base.”

 

***

 

Heat pulled Oliver from his slumber. The sense of stifling heat pervading his whole body, making him feel like he was going to melt into the mattress. He cracked open an eye. A hot, heavy lump - Roy - was half-sprawled over him. His lover was fast asleep, seemingly oblivious they were about to dissolve into a sweat soaked puddle.

He carefully extracted his arm free. Roy huffed and rolled over, pulling the covers with him. Oliver stifled a yawn and stretched his stiff limbs. _God, what time is it? Too early. Maybe sleep a bit more…_ He stroked down the bare expanse of Roy’s back, leaning in to kiss along the youth’s neck. Oliver spooned up behind him, his cock aching for more contact. _Still horny after last night? What’s wrong with me?_

Oliver tucked his arm around Roy’s narrow waist, pulling him in closer. Roy mumbled something.

“What’s that?” whispered Oliver, kissing up along Roy’s jawline. _He could cut glass with that thing. So beautiful._

“Sto...liver,” mumbled Roy, his eyes still firmly shut.

Oliver hid his grin against Roy’s full lips, stealing one last kiss. _Best to let him sleep a bit more. Recharge from last night’s sex marathon. Besides, Roy isn’t really a morning person._

Oliver slipped out of bed, his movements silent despite his body’s stiffness. _Not getting any younger. How long can you keep up with him?_ Oliver headed into the bathroom, his beard’s few gray hairs taunting him in his reflection. _Stop being so soft._

He took a brisk shower, the hot water soothing his aches and pains. Oliver donned a white tank and pair of loose sweatpants. Breakfast was his next objective.

The food was almost ready by the time Roy paddled out to the kitchen in just a pair of Oliver’s boxers, hair askew and still groggy from his slumber. Cute little sleep-coma face that made Oliver bite down a chuckle.

“Coffee,” he said, handing Roy a cup.

Roy took a sip and sighed happily. “Thanks.”

Oliver turned his focus back to finishing up and then plating the food; simple scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes and bacon.

Roy stole a bit of bacon. “Mmhm bacon.”

Oliver grinned as they settled down to eat by the kitchen bench.. “Someone’s easy to please.”

“I like my meat,” murmured Roy, giving Oliver a saucy wink.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and smirked at Roy. “You have no shame.”

“You love it,” said Roy, between mouthfuls.

They ate in companionable silence. Oliver enjoyed the temporarily peaceful reprieve mornings brought; he liked watching Roy practically inhale his breakfast. He’d quickly learned two crucial things about Roy, he needed food, lots of food, and most especially coffee to feel human in the mornings. Without it, Roy would be in a filthy mood for the the rest of the day. But Roy was also loyal, selfless, insatiable, not to mention effortlessly gorgeous, no matter what state he was in. _God, I’m so lucky._

Roy abruptly paused shoveling food into his mouth, his fork frozen mid-air. “What’s that look for?” he asked.

“This is nice,” Oliver grinned over his coffee cup despite himself. “The mornings, with you.”

Roy blushed and looked down at his plate, somehow managing to be even more adorable.

Oliver’s cell buzzed. He glanced at it. A calendar notification. “We’re still on for tonight, by the way.”

 

Later that day….

Oliver picked his way back through the crowd, back to Roy, who looked deceptively wholesome in his blue plaid dress shirt and dark denim jeans. He settled into the canvas deck chair next to Roy, handing over a glass of wine. “Here, a riesling. Don’t make that face. You can’t have beer with a cheese plate.”

Roy gave his wine one last suspicious glare before taking a sip.

Oliver shot him an expectant look.

“Not bad,” Roy finally said.

Oliver shook his head and took a sip from his own glass. The crowd had filled in around them on the grassy slope, a hushed pleasant murmur against the fading dusk sky. Young couples gathered in close on rugs or sprawled back on deck chairs, some of them unearthing elaborate feasts from their picnic baskets. No one seemed particularly concerned with waiting for the film to start on the big white screen.

“So this movie,” began Roy. “It will have subtitles, yeah? Coz I don’t speak french.”

“It will.”

Roy leaned in a little closer, his voice lowered. “I’m only asking because I don’t think I can look for him when it gets dark.”

“Look for who?”

“That crime boss we’ve been after, Kranski.”

Oliver stretched back in his chair. “He’s not here, Roy.”

“Huh?”

“What’s it say on your program?”

“Star City Outdoor Cinema at Centennial Park….Um, the name of the movie in stupid french that I can’t read…ah, here it is, ’Love Me If You Dare’,” he read out loud. “Oh.” The program fell to Roy’s lap, forgotten. “This is a date?!” he hissed.

Oliver raised his glass. “Bullseye.”

“You’re okay with being seen here with all these people - and me?” Roy gaped at him with wide incredulous eyes. He perched on edge of his seat, as he were about to take flight or launch himself at Oliver.

Oliver came forward and reached out, gently cupping Roy’s face and kissed him. He didn’t care who saw him, or what the crowd thought of two dudes kissing out in public, all that mattered was how he felt about Roy. Soft lips yielded under his own, tongues probing, teasing. Their mouths locked in the dance of kissing, sensations rippled out through him. He was melting underneath Roy’s touch. Oliver pulled back, before he lost his self-control and gave the crowd a real show.

Roy grinned at him, a little out of breath. “So, you’re good at this dating thing.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” he said, giving a Roy wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen Amell (plays Oliver Queen) mentioned he freaked when he noticed a few grey hairs in his beard. So that's why I added it here. I think its fairly common to have some insecurities, even for Oliver Queen. A switch is like a riding crop. Love Me If You Dare is one of my favorite french films. And they do have outdoor cinema at Centennial Park here in Sydney!
> 
> I hope I achieved my goal of making this everything Green Obsession's ending wasn't. Hopefully I didn't let you guys down this time. Let me know your thoughts, I welcome all feedback :D


End file.
